


What if...

by Shokitty



Category: Frozen (2013), One Piece
Genre: ASL Feels all the way, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm sorry my little baby brothers, One Piece on Frozen setting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokitty/pseuds/Shokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Primer trabajo en AO3! Nada muy relevante como ya dije, simplemente ASL en el contexto de Frozen, para variar, aunque acomodé los personajes de una forma bastante inesperada y es más que nada ASL centric, por así decirlo. En fin, es un trabajo algo antiguo, espero les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side S

1.  
  
Cuando se tiene un mellizo y se es mayor que este por apenas unos segundos, es difícil definir términos como _Hermano Mayor_ y _Hermano Menor_ por eso ellos nunca se molestaron en usarlos, llamándose constantemente por sus nombres y alguno que otro apodo.

La única diferencia entre ellos en sus primeros 3 años de vida había sido que...él era rubio mientras su mellizo era moreno. ¿Razón? Siempre la supieron.

2.  
  
Cuando ellos tenían 3 años, su hermano menor nació.  
Muchas peleas siguieron a ello, ambos querían ser el hermano mayor del grupo. Madre terminó diciendo que ambos podían serlo.  
Cuando ellos tenían 6 años y el menor 3, el heredero al trono se decidió, por esos segundos de diferencia con su mellizo.

El comenzar a usar 'Hermano mayor' y 'Hermano menor' se volvió lentamente costumbre...al igual que el hacer pequeños copos de nieve que hacían reír al más pequeño de los tres.

3.  
  
A los 7 años las diferencias comenzaban a hacerse más marcadas. Él era callado en lo posible y tranquilo, sus hermanos por otro lado eran tan iguales que le causaba risa el verlos jugar juntos cuando él tenía que estudiar apenas unas horas más a la semana que ellos.

No le molestaba.   
Padre estaba orgulloso de los tres por ser como eran, y él empezó a encontrar más amor en darles un lienzo blanco para jugar en días de lluvia o de noche que nunca antes.

Jamás había temido esa magia que poseía, de todos modos.

4.  
  
Cuando se es el hermano mayor de tres hermanos, se trata de velar por su bien, cuando se es, además de todo, el heredero al trono de todo un país, se procura ser lo más correcto posible...pero cuando se tiene solo 9 años, uno solo desea disfrutar de su vida y de ser un niño.

No era raro ser despertado a mitad de la noche por un pequeño bulto y luego por uno más pesado, ambos de cabello y ojos negros, mirándolo fijamente mientras le decían que despertara, que no era momento de dormir...no siempre les hacía caso, pero el menor había aprendido el truco para despertarlo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, él probablemente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Nunca le había temido a su poder...hasta que su hermano menor había quedado casi congelado por su culpa, si bien su mellizo se culpó de la misma forma...la culpa era suya, por haber sido tan irresponsable con sus poderes...

Por haber creído que...no estaba mal usarlos sin medir el riesgo.

Su hermano olvidaría que tenía magia...su mellizo tenía prohibido decirlo, y él viviría encerrado desde entonces.

Le temía a su poder más que a nada en el mundo.

5.  
  
Probablemente sus hermanos hubieran deseado tener un hermano más similar a ellos.

Él vivía encerrado en el estudio o en su habitación, bajando a comer apenas, saliendo por momentos y para visitas reales, estudiando y actuando formal como el heredero que era.

Era consciente de que sus hermanos se aburrían encerrados en un castillo que no abría las puertas.

...Y era consciente que era su culpa.

Probablemente él hubiera deseado en algún momento, un hermano que fuera calmado, callado, recto y que siguiera las reglas.  
Sus hermanos eran la viva imagen de la luz, de la alegría, de la libertad. Siempre corriendo, yendo de un lado a otro, destruyendo el castillo en sus juegos y poniéndolo de los nervios por ocasiones al dibujar en su ventana.

Era consciente de que los amaba y quería protegerlos a toda cosa y que ellos querían acercarse.

...Y era consciente de que eso jamás sería posible.

Quizás ambos lados hubieran deseado un hermano más similar a ellos.

6.  
  
Padre y Madre eran lo otro que más amaba en el mundo...y también dos personas que deseaba proteger de si mismo a toda costa.

Padre siempre lo decía, que debía dejar de tener miedo, que debía encerrarlo dentro de si...pero él era incapaz de hacerlo sin cerrarse al mundo en temor de que sus emociones se salieran de control.

Madre le dió un par de guantes entonces.

Amaba esos guantes, no temía más tocar las cosas y congelar todo, no temía más el abrazar a sus padres, ni temía más el llegar a tocar a sus hermanos...pero seguía sin hacerlo, y madre entristeció...lo sabía, pero era inevitable.

Tenía 11 años y solo un par de guantes lo separaban de lastimar de nuevo a las personas que más luz le daban a su vida de encierro.

7.  
  
Cinco años de encierro y aquella magia en vez de controlarse, se salía de control.   
Había sido muy simple...sus hermanos entraron a desearle feliz cumpleaños como siempre, y él los recibió con gusto, pero no les dejaba acercarse.

Su mellizo apenas logró empujar al menor fuera cuando comenzaron a pelear, teniendo que llegar sus padres a sacar a ambos...todo lo que quedó cuando explotó había sido una esquina de la habitación cubierta en hielo.

Se salían de control. Se volvían más fuertes. Sus emociones se volvían un caos.

Debía cerrar su corazón, no dejar entrar nada y menos dejar salir algo.

Solo le quedaba cerrar todas las puertas, ya no había forma de que siquiera sus padres se acercaran.

Se encerró en una jaula de hielo, internamente.

8.  
  
Su mellizo rara vez se acercaba.   
Su hermano menor no lo veía.   
Estaba solo.

Y se sentía en tanta paz así que...cada vez le era más difícil adaptarse a los demás.  
Olvidó las flores, el sol, el calor, lo que era una familia.

Y solo tenía 16 años.

9.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a un sirviente sosteniendo un sobre...no supo qué hacer.   
Cuando lo abrió y leyó el contenido...cerró la puerta tras pedir que informaran a sus hermanos.   
Cuando se quedó solo...todo a su alrededor se congeló...encogiéndose en si mismo, abrazando sus piernas mientras trataba de no llorar.

Sus padres habían ido a presenciar una boda en un reino amigo.

Su barco nunca llegó.

El mar se había llevado a sus padres...junto a lo poco que le quedaba de valor para enfrentar sus miedos.

Y si bien se vistió para ir al funeral...cualquier superficie donde pisaba, cualquier intento de tocar, cualquier cosa...terminaba congelada.

Escuchó a su hermano menor...rogándole que saliera.  
Escuchó a su mellizo suplicándole que por favor...no los dejara solos.  
Los escuchó...llorando porque lo necesitaban.

Y el lloraba con ellos tras esa puerta cubierta de hielo, porque no había forma de acercarse a ellos.

No quería perderlos también, por no ser capaz de cerrar su corazón, de esconder sus emociones, de no dejar nada salir.

Pero ellos pensaban que no lo tendrían con ellos nunca más.

10.  
  
Tres años después.

"Alteza. Mañana se celebrará su coronación."

...  
  


"Lo entiendo..." Silencio. "¿Ya han informado a mis hermanos que las puertas se abrirán?"

"Ambos están emocionados de poder salir del castillo, Alteza." Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico de 22 años, efímera en si, pues tan pronto como se formó, se borró.

"¿Les han dicho que será solo un día?" No necesitó una respuesta tras ese silencio incómodo. "...Ya veo. Espero lo disfruten."

Dejando de observar el retrato de los viejos Reyes, alejando la mano de la figura de su padre, el futuro Rey miró al sirviente. "El Príncipe Ace y el Príncipe Luffy tienen mi permiso para salir del castillo cuánto deseen el día de mañana."

Observó una reverencia y caminó, firme y digno hasta la ventana, suspirando. "Puedes retirarte."

"Si me permite, joven _Sabo_."

Cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada.

Tras trece años encerrado...al día siguiente vería a sus hermanos por más de unos minutos.  
Había llegado el momento de asumir el trono y enorgullecer a sus padres que dieron todo por ellos.

 _Finalmente y como nunca..._  
Estaría listo para _protegerlos_... de si mismo y **gobernar** , de salir al mundo...

"... _Solo es mañana y nada más_."


	2. Side L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misma historia que ya puse antes, pero desde otro punto de vista, ¿Adivinan cuál?

**1.**

  
Cuando se es el menor de tres hermanos, es muy fácil considerar a uno el favorito por sobre el otro, para él, sin embargo, era muy diferente.  
Quería a Sabo y Ace por igual...y desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy unidos.

Por eso jamás entendió en qué momento el mayor se distanció de ellos y el por qué, mucho menos la razón de que no pudieran salir más...y aún menos comprendía la razón de que Ace y Sabo...no se vieran más tampoco.

Él solo tenía 6 años.

Y cada día iba a la puerta de su hermano mayor a preguntarle si...deseaba hacer un muñeco de nieve con ellos...fuera invierno o no.

**2.**

  
Tenía a Ace con él, un castillo enorme para ambos.  
Y sin embargo cada día, lentamente, se volvía más aburrido que el otro, cuando tuvo 10 años comprendió que necesitaba salir más...pero sus padres insistían en que no era posible.

Ace y él tenían mucha más libertad que Sabo, no necesitaban atender las mismas lecciones de la A a la Z, pero no cambiaba que faltaba alguien cuando jugaban.

Ni cambiaba el hecho de que lo extrañaba.

Aún iba cada día a pedirle que saliera a jugar...pintaba cosas en su ventana, trataba de hacer conversación en la mesa, procuraba seguir a Ace cuando parecía que iría a verlo y meterse por su ventana.

"¡ _Hagamos un muñeco_!"

"Déjenme en paz."

**3.**

  
Cuando Ace tenía que tomar clases extras que él no tenía, se aburría aún más...y teniendo 13 años eso solo significaba buscar algo que hacer de la forma que fuera...viendo el reloj avanzar, saltando por los tejados, correteando por todos lados.

Era más amigo de los cuadros del castillo que de nadie, porque era todo lo que conocía más allá de sus hermanos.

Aún trataba de hacer salir a Sabo, pero cada vez parecía que sería su primera vez rindiéndose en algo.

  **4.**

  
Cuando pasaba por la puerta de su hermano mayor...ya no tocaba más.  
Cuando veía a Ace parado ahí, solo le sonreía.  
Ambos sabían que ya no saldría.

Seguían siendo felices de la forma que podían, tenían todo lo que deseaban y sus padres los reconfortaban lo más que les era posible.

Adoraba a su madre, y siempre remarcaba que Ace había heredado sus pecas...su padre por otro lado le recordaba cada rato lo similares que eran ambos, y como de grande él sería un gran chico, consiguiendo que Ace dijera que por ser mayor él sería mejor aún si el menor le ganaba en personalidad.

Probablemente ese encierro hubiera sido peor sin ellos.

Quizás por eso no notó el mal presentimiento del aire cuando Ace y él despidieron a sus padres antes del viaje.

**5.**

  
"...Sabo."

Llamaba a la puerta, pegando la frente en esta. Apenas un día atrás habían recibido una carta.

Sus padres no volverían más.

Ace no había parado de gritar, de explotar, de hacerse el fuerte y la vez sufrir tanto porque...se negaba a creerlo, pero era la realidad.

Él no había parado de llorar, empeorando cuando, al ir a la ceremonia del funeral...hizo falta alguien, cosa que irritó más aún a Ace que ahora tampoco quería salir de la habitación al parecer.

"Sal...por favor. Sé que estás adentro"

Murmuraba contra la puerta, ignorante al hecho de que su hermano le escuchaba.

" _Ya no sé qué hacer..._ "

Ace llegó...y ambos estuvieron pegados a la puerta, él tratando de no llorar demasiado y Ace llorando pero fingiendo que no.

"Eres todo lo que tenemos...Sabo..."

Fue él quién sollozó más claro primero, rompiendo a llorar con más fuerza...

"¿ _Y si hacemos un muñeco_?"

  **6.**

  
"Mañana Sabo cumplirá la mayoría de edad..." Comentaba el menor, viendo a su hermano en la cama de enfrente, alistándose para dormir. "...Luego será su coronación."

De parte de su hermano solo escuchó algo similar a un gruñidito pero luego le pareció notar una risa. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Luffy?" Negó al instante.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que sus padres murieron.  
No habían visto a Sabo más que por momentos...y cada vez se sentía más como si ellos no existieran más para él.

"Abrirán las puertas. Un sirviente me avisó." La emoción del menor no se hizo esperar, mientras saltaba, haciendo a su hermano reír mientras lo forzaban a entrar en la cama. "Solo será un día."

"...¡Un día basta y sobra!"

_Finalmente y como nunca_ , no estarían solos.  
 _Finalmente y como nunca_ , serían libres.

_Finalmente y como nunca_... estarían los tres juntos.

"¡No puedo esperar más!" Era una angustia resistir...pero ambos hermanos sonreían, emocionados, porque...podrían salir.

"¡Y mucha carne comeré!"

Solo se escuchó una risa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy fanática de poner las letras de las canciones entre el texto del capitulo de la mejor forma que se me ocurre, si llegara a hacer algo más grande probablemente dejaría de hacerlo, aunque no tengo tanta planeación para más adelante porque...uh, originalmente tenía una idea pero he cambiado mi forma de escribir desde Enero hasta este año.
> 
> En fin, ¡Uno más y está todo!


	3. Side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡El último capitulo! De nuevo, solo es otro punto de vista, esto creo que se cataloga como ficlets apenas, pero fue divertido escribirlos en su momento.

**1.**  
  
Desde que tuvo memoria, su mellizo estaba a su lado, en los brazos de madre o padre, en la misma cuna, en la misma habitación...incluso hubo un tiempo donde usaban la misma ropa hasta que sus padres aceptaron que él no estaba hecho para esos trajes apretados.

Siendo unos mocosos apenas, lo normal era correr por el cuarto, hacer desastres por todos lados y...a veces, ver como su mellizo creaba copos de nieve para él.

Ace era feliz con esa vida, príncipes o no, tenía unos padres amorosos y un hermano que quería con la misma intensidad.

Nunca pudo haber pedido más que eso.

**2.**

  
"¡Los dos somos los mayores! ¡Así que no me tienes que decir como cuidar de nuestro hermano menor!"  
"Mayor o menor no importa, no puedes darle de comer carne a un niño de 2 años..."

Un discusión común desde que Luffy había nacido era esa, él quería darle de comer todo lo que pensaba que su hermano gustaría, mientras que Sabo, siempre usando la cabeza, le decía que no era sano y que tuviera más cuidado.

Él era una explosión misma, Sabo era la calma y tranquilidad.

Quizás por eso estaba seguro que su hermano sería muy feliz de haber nacido como el menor de ellos.

Lo cuidarían como a nada en el mundo.

**3.**  

  
Escuchar a Luffy decir que quería jugar era como si presionasen un botón dentro suyo y todo rastro de sueño se borrase, levantándose al instante para saltar ambos sobre la cama de Sabo...al que se seguía negando a llamar hermano mayor cuando estaban a solas los tres, porque Sabo siempre había sido Sabo, y jamás cambiaría.

Eran mellizos, aún si uno era rubio y el otro no. Aún si uno era el heredero y el otro no.

No había diferencia alguna, no había razón de usar nombres así de formales, los tres eran hermanos y serían hermanos por siempre, juntos para siempre...

O eso creía hasta esa noche. Porque no había sido culpa de su mellizo.

Él se resbaló mientras se deslizaba por el hielo...Luffy seguía saltando, iba a caer al suelo si Sabo no usaba su magia.  
Él fue el primero en ver una parte del cabello del menor tornarse clara, olvidándose por completo de su mellizo corrió a sostenerlo.

Era su culpa.  
Lo sabía.  
Y sin embargo Sabo fue el que empezó a gritar con desesperación, fue el que comenzó a congelar todo en su miedo.

Lo entendía.

Si él hubiera sido más cuidadoso...Sabo jamás hubiera terminado encerrado ni Luffy hubiera tenido que olvidar la magia del mayor.

...Y sin embargo nadie lo culpó.

**4.**

  
Si su hermano diario estaba a la puerta del mayor, él estaba casi diario en la ventana, haciendo dibujos cuando nevaba, haciendo caras casi todo el tiempo, hablando con su mellizo tras el vidrio...viéndolo asustarse cuando tocaba apenas el borde y se congelaba.

Si el otro era el hielo, él sería el fuego.  
Si él era fuego, el otro era su contención.  
De una u otra forma lograría hacerlo salir...o eso creyó siempre.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

"Déjenme en paz."

" _...No tiene que ser un muñeco._ "

"¡ _Ya vete_ , Ace!"

Sabía que su hermano solo tenía diez años, tenían la misma edad...  
Y cada vez se sentía más como si nunca hubiera tenido un mellizo que siempre estaba ahí.

**5.**

  
"¡Ace basta!"  
"No peleen...¡Sabo, Ace! ¡No quiero que peleen!"  
"¡Repite lo que has dicho Sabo! ¡Repitelo y dímelo bien! ¡Somos mellizos! SAL DE UNA VEZ, NO TE..."

Su madre lo tuvo que sacar a la fuerza, él lo ubicó, ese ligero brillo que demostraba que su hermano había congelado algo...

Tenían 14 años y Sabo cada día se encerraba más.

Probablemente era mala idea tratar de sacarlo.

Quizás Luffy podría...eventualmente...si él no se acercaba más...después de todo siempre era su culpa, su impulsividad hacía explotar al otro en miedo, y no se daba cuenta hasta que de nuevo veía al menor en la puerta...

"...Ven vamos a jugar..."

Pero jamás había respuesta.

**6.**

  
"¿ _Y si hacemos un muñeco_?"  
"¡ _Tu compañía hace falta aquí_!"  
" _Sal de una vez, parece que no estás_..."

Era una constante...16 años o no, seguían intentándolo cuando era posible.

Lentamente lo fueron dejando de hacer.

Lentamente pasaban por esa puerta sin ver más que un reflejo de ellos mismo durante años tratando de recobrar a su hermano.

Si lo soportaban, era muy simple...sus padres siempre estaban para ellos y los consolaban, Ace no deseaba que se fueran...el castillo se sentiría aún más solo, entre sirvientes y una puerta cerrada...

No la de madera.

Una de hielo que jamás podrían derretir.

**7.**

  
"¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Padre y madre...papá y...!"

En el suelo había un sobre, Luffy no parecía reaccionar, los sirvientes parecían tratar de consolarlos pero los alejaba a todos, a todos.

Era mentira, era mentira...

Sus padres no podían estar muertos.

...Sus padres no podían dejarlos.

Y sin embargo lo entendía, pero...lo que más dolía del hecho, era que su hermano seguía encerrado, tras ese par de puertas, puertas selladas con hielo, puertas que jamás se abrirían para ellos aún cuando más lo necesitaban.

Él era el apoyo de Luffy, el único que tendría.

Y sin embargo...al volver de la ceremonia, pese a desear encerrarse, pese a desear no saber nada más, salió al pasillo y lo vio, al menor, llorando frente a una puerta que parecía más bien una pared.

"...Sabo."

Llamaron los dos.

"Sé que estás adentro..."

Sentía esas lágrimas contenidas fluir, pero apretaba al menor, deseando que no lo viera, mientras golpeaba más insistente la puerta, pegando la frente a esta.

"...Eres todo lo que tenemos..."

...Sabía que jamás...volverían a hacer un muñeco los tres.

Y esa fue la última prueba que necesitaron para ello, mientras lloraban fuera de esa puerta que parecía cada vez más un adorno que una entrada a la habitación del otro.

**8.**  

  
"Joven príncipe."

Ace paró su caminar, girándose apenas, esperando lo que fueran a decirle...tenía ya 21 años, y al día siguiente él y Sabo cumplirían la mayoría de edad, después, el mayor sería coronado como Rey y pasaría de vivir encerrado tras una puerta blanca de madera...a estar encerrado en un estudio cuyas puertas parecían más pesadas.

Pero...ya no lo pensaba.

Él era el hijo perfecto, el príncipe ideal, la imagen de la rectitud, pero él no lo entendía, porque él no recordaba ese hermano, recordaba el travieso, infantil, ligeramente tonto que siempre buscaba como molestar.

Suponía...que había sido una ilusión de niños.

"El día de la coronación, las puertas se abrirán."

"...¿Eh? ¿Mi hermano aceptó eso?"

"Es el protocolo, alteza, además de que Su Majestad piensa que es una buena ocasión para hacerlo."

Lo suponía. Sabo jamás haría algo así por pensar en ellos, llevaban 13 años esperando por ello y ahora lo hacía...hah, era una broma de mal gusto.

Pero lo agradecía.

Despidiendo al sirviente, caminó a paso rápido para buscar al menor.

_Finalmente y como nunca_...  
Luffy sería feliz.

_Finalmente y como nunca_...  
Quizás...  
 _Alguien les pondría atención_...un día y nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que los encontraran agradables y me verán por aquí si me atrevo a subir algo más de esta historia, si no, está completo por ahora.
> 
> No tengo nada más que agregar, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

**Author's Note:**

> No es como si, en si, esta idea fuera muy vieja, lo publiqué recién hará un año, creo. No tengo muchas notas que poner más allá de que espero que les haya gustado mucho y quizás algunas aclaraciones en los siguientes capítulos, de momento en este...creo que bastaría con:
> 
> -Si, Sabo, Ace y Luffy son hermanos de sangre, la genética es maravillosa, niños.  
> -Esto se quedó en tres tristes capítulos pero, quizás, con algo de inspiración, me anime a darle un seguimiento más largo, incluyendo algunas parejas que me gustan.


End file.
